Hail to the Chef!
Hail to the Chef! '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the first case of The Lost Years as well as the two-hundred-eighty-fourth case of the series as a whole. It is also the first case to take place in The Rapids. Plot Daniel receives a packet in the mail from a person named "J" and decides to open it, he finds a fresh cooked lasagne inside and a note that says "Courtesy of Valentine Montgomery". He sits down to eat it, but later that night falls sick, he pays a visit to the lab to get his stomach pumped, and finds out that the meat in the lasagna was in fact a person. He is sent to interrogate the restaurant owner and staff the next day and finds a whisk that has blood spots on it, he immediately defines it as the murder weapon. He talks to a woman at the entrance named Joan Fontana, who says she say Valentine just yesterday. Staff member Brandon Harvey says he and Valentine had just discovered a new recipe for lasagne and were about to test it. He also talks to the waiter, George Kelly, who refuses to answer any questions under fear of being attacked by Valentine, not realising she was dead. Analysis of Daniel's stomach contents reveals the killer has to be able to cook, he immediately notes that against George and Brandon. He also discovers the killer has to be at least 23, due to skin cells found in the leftovers, that didn't match Daniel's DNA. Later on, Daniel received a telegram from a young man named Jordan Carpenter, who had taken a photograph of Brandon arguing with Valentine. After interrogating Brandon admitted that the truth was Valentine mocked his recipe and tore it up, throwing it into the trash. After checking the kitchen again Daniel discovered that a young man named Joshua Steele had been snooping in the kitchen and in fact had stolen the recipe, Joshua explained he took the recipe to spite Brandon because he knew he'd be able to make a better meal than him. Daniel also found an apron with stains on it that matched the lasagne he'd been fed. He founds skin cells and discovered the killer was also Caucasian. Later that day Daniel was checking through case notes when a brick flew through his window, when he got outside he saw that his car was on fire with a message scrawled in dirt, the message read "learn to leave well enough alone." After checking the car Daniel found an eyelash with DNA matching Joan, who said she'd seen the wreck and ran off to a nearby bush, where Daniel found a gas can with the name G Kelly written on it. George caved and explained that Valentine used knockoff gas and made George buy it, he hid it in the bush to avoid suspicion. Daniel, confused, returned to his car where he found a tie and a piece of cloth, he sent them to the lab to see if he could finally make an arrest. The lab chief explained that the tie had been ripped off of the killer when they closed the car door, they must not have noticed, denoting the killer to wear a tie. And the cloth had bruise treatment on it, explaining the killer having a bruise. Daniel used what he learned to arrest Brandon Harvey for the murder, after initially denying it Brandon eventually admitted everything. Revealing that Valentine had planned to steal Brandon's recipe and profit from it, Brandon tried to stop her but she hit him with her spatula, leaving the bruise. He grabbed her and threw her backwards, and she hit a pot of the counter, knocking herself out, he used the opportunity to kill her with the whisk. Judge Lawson, after discovering the nature of Brandon's crime, sentenced him to 50 years in prison. Brandon willingly accepted and offered to have "hard labour" added to his sentence. Lawson agreed and sent him off to Stonewall. Post arrest Daniel asked Brandon about the lasagne, but Brandon said he only killed Valentine, he had nothing to do with the delivery. Daniel decided to check out the kitchen again, where he found Jordan's camera, after discovering a hooded figure on the camera Daniel asked Jordan who it was, Jordan wasn't sure but he had an idea that it may be Joan Fontana. Daniel interrogated her but Joan said it was a far-fetched accusation, she didn't even know how to cook! Daniel reluctantly accepted that but Joan said she saw someone stash something in the bush outside, which Daniel discovered was a hood, similar to one J had used. He saw there was paint inside that matched Concordia Hospital! He decided that this was the best place to go next! Summary Victim * Valentine Montgomery (Whisked Up and Cooked Into Lasagne) Weapon * Electric Whisk Killer * Brandon Harvey Suspects Joan Fontana - Local Youngster * This suspect is 20 years old * This suspect is Caucasian * This suspect wears a tie * This suspect has a bruise Brandon Harvey - Chef * This suspect cooks * This suspect is 39 years old * This suspect is Caucasian * This suspect wears a tie * This suspect has a bruise George Kelly - Waiter * This suspect cooks * This suspect is 48 years old * This suspect is Caucasian * This suspect wears a tie Jordan Carpenter - Photographer * This suspect is 21 years old * This suspect is Caucasian * This suspect has a bruise Joshua Steele - Reporter * This suspect cooks * This suspect is 33 years old * This suspect is Caucasian * This suspect wears a tie Killer's Profile * The killer cooks * The killer is at least 23 years old * The killer is Caucasian * The killer wears a tie * The killer has a bruise Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Daniel's room (Clue: Sick Daniel) * Pump Daniel's stomach (18:00:00; the killer cooks) * Investigate Kitchen (New Suspects; Joan Fontana, Brandon Harvey, George Kelly) * Analyse Whisk (No clue) * Analyse leftovers (Clue: the killer is at least 23 years old) * Ask Joan about Valentine Montgomery (Victim Identified) * Ask Brandon about Valentine's work * Ask George about having Valentine as a boss * Move to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Talk to Jordan about his tip * Investigate Alleyway (New Clue: Brandon's hair) * Ask Brandon about his argument * Investigate Kitchen Bins (New Clues: Apron, Torn Recipe) * Ask Joshua about the stolen recipe * Analyse the Apron (9:00:00) (New Clue: The killer is Caucasian) * Analyse threat * Move to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Examine Daniel's car (Clue: Joan's eyelash) * Ask Joan why her eyelash was on Daniel's burnt out car * Investigate Bush (Clue: Gas Can) * Ask George Kelly about the Gas Can * Examine Daniel's car (Clues: Cloth, Tie) * Analyse Tie (15:00:00) (The killer wears a tie) * Analyse Cloth (9:00:00) (The killer has a bruise) * Take care of the killer now! * Move onto A Taste of Your Own Medicine (1/6) A Taste of Your Own Medicine (1/6) * Ask Brandon about the recipe * Investigate Kitchen (New Clue: Jordan's Camera) * Analyse Jordan's camera (9:00:00) * Ask Jordan about the hooded figure * Ask Joan about Jordan's suspicions * Investigate Bush (Clue: J's hood) * Analyse Paint (6:00:00) * Head onto a new case! Navigation Category:The Lost Years